


Family Visit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Lee provides reassurance.This is the continuation of an earlier story calledNot So Plain Percy, although it can be read independently.





	Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not So Plain Percy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315928) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



> **Warnings:** None.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Thirteen prompt(s) used: Heard it all before/ organic  
> Pairing: Percy/Lee Jordan  
> Kink: wand play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Visit

~

“Morning,” murmurs Lee, pressing a kiss to Percy’s neck. “Are you excited to visit your family today?” 

Percy, dozing comfortably in Lee’s arms, sighs. “You want an honest answer? Not really.” 

“Why not?” Lee rests his chin on Percy’s shoulder. “They’re brilliant.” 

“Yeah, everyone thinks that, I’ve heard it all before about how amazing my family is, how welcoming, how talented. Do you know how difficult it is to be the ordinary son?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lee snaps. Sitting up, he pushes Percy onto his back and glares down at him. “Yes, they’re amazing, but you are, too. Don’t you know how proud your parents are of you?” 

Percy rolls his eyes. “They’re proud of Charlie for being resourceful, of Bill for being smart and adventurous, of George for being brilliantly inventive, of Ron for being steadfast and brave, and of Ginny for being strong and athletic. Me? I’m simply—”

“You are smart and brave and resourceful, too!” 

“I notice you didn’t include athletic.” 

“That may not be your strength, but you have plenty of other things going for you.” Lee narrows his eyes. “Wait, are you just trying to get me to list all your good qualities?” 

“Is it working?” Percy smiles, then shakes his head. “No, I’m not looking for praise and validation. It’s no good unless it’s organic anyway. I’m just stating the facts as I see them.” 

“Uh huh.” Straddling him, Lee places his hands against Percy’s chest. “Well I’m going to state a few facts of my own. You’re smart, you have a great sense of humour when you let it out, and you’re bloody sexy.” 

“Sexy?” Percy licks his lips. “Me?”

“You need me to show you how sexy you are?” Lee asks, eyebrow raised. “Because I’m happy to.”

Percy smirks. “I’ll never say no to that.” 

“Good answer,” murmurs Lee, bending down to kiss him. 

Settling between Percy’s legs, Lee rocks back and forth, rubbing their cocks together. The sensation makes Percy gasp and moan, which makes Lee smile against his lips. 

“You know one of the things I most love about you?” Lee whispers, rolling off Percy to reach for his wand. “How responsive you are. As soon as I get near you, you react.” 

Percy sighs as Lee positions him on his side. “I’m only like that for you,” he admits, groaning as Lee’s fingers slide inside his still slick hole. 

“Good,” says Lee, pressing his fingers deeper. Leaning forward, he whispers, “What do you want, love?” 

“Anything,” Percy whines, shifting restlessly, “please—”

“Shh, relax,” says Lee, pulling out his fingers. When he presses his wand in, Percy shivers.

“What is—?” Percy arches his back. 

“It’s my wand,” says Lee. “You should see how you look taking it inside you.” 

Percy groans, trembling as he feels it go deeper. “Want _your_ wand,” he begs. 

“This _is_ my wand,” Lee teases, chuckling softly as Percy huffs. Nuzzling his neck, Lee hums. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Mmm.” Percy closes his eyes and presses back some more. “Funny, your wand usually…feels much bigger,” he quips breathlessly.

“Ha, ha.” Lee scrapes his teeth along Percy’s shoulder, making him tremble. “You want my real wand?” 

“Yes!” 

Lee pulls his wand out and before Percy can complain, he’s being filled with his thick cock. It stretches him, makes him whine. His cock, which has been stiffening, goes rock hard. 

“You _do_ like my wand,” Lee says, grasping Percy’s cock as he begins some shallow thrusts. It gets easier to move in and out, and soon he’s pressing in and out in the long, slow, riding motions that Percy loves, and that always makes him fall apart. 

And it’s no different this time. Lee strokes him and fucks him and Percy trembles helplessly, caught between Lee’s cock and his hand until it’s too much and he comes, spilling his seed all over the sheets. 

As always, that’s when Lee let’s himself go, when he growls and pulls Percy up onto his hands and knees so he can fuck him with abandon. Percy buries his face in a pillow and hangs on, waits for Lee to come, which he does moments later with a low cry. 

Lee collapses on top of Percy, kisses his neck, and then rolls off and onto his back to catch his breath. Percy turns his head to watch him, wondering how this is his life. 

“ _Our_ life,” Lee says, turning his head to smile at Percy. 

Percy frowns. “Are you sure you’re not a Legilimens?” 

“Positive.” Lee laughs. “You’re just easy to read. An open book.” 

“Hm.” Shifting, Percy kisses him. “Only for you, I think.” 

Lee curls closer and closes his eyes. “Good.” 

~


End file.
